Prior art drive systems for mobile motor graders and the like have consisted of various mechanical and hydraulic drive systems; however satisfactory drive systems have not been found which can be used in such devices to provide a low speed high power drive and a high speed low power drive, without the creation of excessive heat in high speed operation. The excessive heat built up in hydraulic systems when operated at high speeds prevents such devices from maximizing their utility. Furthermore, this heating problem means that graders and the like with such drive systems are not self-transportable, and cannot be used for low power high speed projects.